


Tea and Company

by icandrawamoth



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Mami has friends, for the first time in a long time. Can you blame her if she's emotional about it?





	Tea and Company

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: "Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mami Tomoe, tea parties are so much sweeter with friends."

_Are you crying?_ Kyubey asks, and if she didn't know his kind can't feel emotion, Mami would say he sounds puzzled.

She sets the teapot down on the table and brushes a tear from her cheek. “I won't bother explaining something you can't understand,” she says and is proud of how steady her voice is.

Kyubey gives her a long look before turning and settling himself in a chair for a nap. _Humans are so strange._

Mami wonders if loneliness is an emotion. Does Kyubey know what friends are or even understand that he could lament that he doesn't see others of his kind?

There have been times in the past Mami wished she could feel like that. Being a magical girl is so isolating. Not being able to tell people what she does, not associating with others like her except when they're fighting each other.

But now Madoka and Sayaka have arrived, and even if they don't make their own contracts, they're still with her. She has _friends_ , for the first time in a long time.

Can you blame her if she's emotional about it?

The doorbell rings, and a smile breaks across Mami's face. “You're just in time!” she says brightly as she greets her friends. “The tea just finished.”

Sayaka and Madoka burst into her apartment, filling the place with chatter and laughter, and Mami tries not to tear up again as she watches them. Just a few days ago, she was sitting here drinking tea by herself, feeling all alone in the world, and now she has them.

 


End file.
